Brief Moments In Time
by BellMars
Summary: A sneak peek at the everyday life of Lois and Clark and friends. Introducing a non-cannon character as the wife of Bruce Wayne. Enjoy!


**Hi, This is my first fic so hope you like it!**

 **Title: Brief Moments In Time**

 **Summary: A sneak peek at the everyday life of Lois and Clark and friends.**

 **Rated: PG-13, K+ (maybe NC-17 in the future no sure but will tell if do so)**

 **Author's Note: this follows the regular Smallville timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, rights are for those who own them (DC, CW, etc...). The only rights I call my own are the misspellings and grammar mistakes (lol) and of course I reserved the rights of Arielle Reina Gates-Wayne because I really, really like her. Hope you like her too.**

 **KENT FARM** \- NOVEMBER 25, 2022 - 1:00 AM

It was the night after Thanksgiving. Lois Lane-Kent and her husband Clark Kent were in bed in the room that used to be his in childhood and during his adolescent years but that now belong to both of them every time they visited Smallville.

Lois was on her laptop researching for her next article. Something to do about the dubious relationship between the Assistant D.A. and a series of unexplained deaths happening in Metropolis. She was wearing Clark's old red plaid flannel. Clark, on the other hand, was topless and donning only pajama pants. He was looking at his wife, entrance on how beautiful she looks when she concentrates and works on an article.

Her eyebrows would narrow at whatever she was reading and she will bite her lips every time she felt she was close to discover whatever missing piece of the puzzle she was about to uncover. Or _, when she has wicked thoughts_. He thought mischievously. _God, I am the luckiest man in the world. I am the luckiest man of the gala_ xy. He added as an afterthought which make him chuckle.

His eyes wander to her bared legs and a flash of where those legs were during the thanksgiving meal make him both blushed in embarrassment and pleasure. Before he knew what he was doing his hands started to trace her bare legs in circles.

He heard her sigh in contentment which make him act bolder. He starts to move his hands repeatedly back and forth from her thighs to near her private part.

"Smallville!" She cries almost breathless.

He quirks an eyebrow "What Lanie?" he teases.

"I am working" She voices at the same time as she closes the laptop and puts it on the night stand.

He lifts her easily to which she squeaks and places her on his lap "Our deadline is on Wednesday Lois " he kisses her neck and whisperes near her ear before giving it a bite, " and tomorrow is Saturday"

"Don't you think we should abstain as long as our parents are in the house" Lois asks, raising her eyebrows at Clark. Still, she starts to wriggle her ass which happens to be sitting on top of Clark Jr. She gives him an innocent smile.

He inhales sharply and his cerulean ayes take a darker shade.

"You know you are playing with fire Mrs. Kent?"

"Well, what can I say Mr. Kent, I don't mind getting punish by you," She looks at him mischievously and added as an afterthought, "if I remember well last time we both enjoyed it." Lois wraps her arms around Clark's neck, leans in and gives him a peck on the lips.

Clark blushes a little at the memory "Lois" he hisses.

"Clark" she mocks.

They stare at each other for a while and broke out in laughter.

After the laughter reseeded, she says while laying a hand on his heart "I am serious Clark, The General might be in the backyard camping with the kids, but your parents are in the next room."

"When has that stop us before" He teases as he takes her hand into his. While the other hand's finger starts to trace her neck back and forth.

"It used to stop YOU when the General was here," She remarks, " something about being too scare of knowing that daddy wanted your head served in a platter ..."

"Well, it used to. You can't blame me; my wife is temptation walking in ..." He stops as a sudden realization hits him. He smirks at her" and you know what, is not me we should worry here. You have a loud voice Miss Lane"

"Mrs. Lane-Kent" She emphasizes mockingly for which she receives a grin from her husband telling that this was not the first time that she gave such an answer or the last. "And you like me loud, it keeps you going"

Clark's eyes sparkle and a boyish grin light up his face. The same realization that assaults him every time he looks into her hazel eyes come into mind at that moment. _Such eyes_. Eyes that reminds him of incoming spring, embrace by summer. A tinge of golden dust and lush green. _Such eyes_. Full of mischief, full of life, full of promise and full of love. Full of Lois.

"I love you" he whispers as he puts his hand behind her neck and guides her lips to his. He gives her a feathery kiss, revealing in the knowledge that the woman in from of him owns him, in body, in soul, for eternity. She gives her this cute cursory look as she smiles tentatively. Which only makes him hotter for her.

He licks her lips with his tongue to which she returns with a searching of her own as her tongue meets his. This kiss is different from the gentle grace of the first but still embodies the same feeling, the same need. Mouths clash, tongues intertwined, and sounds of pleasure and animal desperation reverberates throughout the room.

Because both, Lois and Clark, agree that it does not matter how close they are, naked or otherwise, it will never be enough.

Lois is the first that pulls apart taking a big intake of breath. Unlike Clark, she needs to catch her breath, no that she never leaves him breathless, because she does, every time. She puts her face on his bared chest, inhaling and exhaling

"Mmm...well, wh-what was I saying?"

Clark smiles as his wife absentmindedness, "Boundaries, abstaining…" he starts stripping her out of his flannel shirt, exposing her naked beauty. _No bra._ He stars kissing her neck and going downwards to her chest, "Something about teaching me… "he kisses her on top of her left breast while one of his hands is massaging her right breast, her little whimpers make him grin impishly as he says before taking her left breast into his mouth, "… how to make you scream higher notes"

"Clark" She murmurs as she feels her body igniting, awakening, going feverish; knowing what the promise of his kisses, his touch means. She grabs the back of his head as she feels his mouth sucking her tit.

"So...Do...You...Still... Want...To...Stop?" He asks as he stars trailing kisses upwards nibbling at her neck, kissing her at each word spoken, each kiss more intense than the last. He stops for what seems a lifetime as he looks at her glazy knowing eyes.

She kisses him with a fervor that threatens to shatter her control "No Clark, I want us to top this up a notch" she winks at him and moves to take off his pajamas. A soft giggle coming out of her as she sees her husband going commando. "I see we both have the same thought, eh?"

He is now reclining against the bed headboard while she is at the edge of the bed immortalizing his naked splendor as she has done every time.

Lois's look upon Clark's nakedness elicits a raised eyebrow from her husband.

"You drive me crazy Smallville," Lois says before throwing herself upon Clark who catches her and turns her on her back. The start kissing with passion, skin on skin, lips upon lips. The world vanishing until only two remain. Time passes and the room feels like a volcano about to erupt.

 _Ring… Ring … Ring…_

The phone's interruption hangs around like an annoying bee.

"Let it go straight to voice mail," says Lois as she bites Clarks shoulder while his fingers are closing in to her most intimate part.

 _I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the time…._

Another ringing comes from a phone this time with a different tune. After Clark started donning the Superman persona, Watchtower had giving him an untraceable phone where a League member could contact him (if the usual way did not work) which was usually discarded every few months. Lois had taken it upon herself to put the right ringtone saying that any hero was as good as his wake up call.

"Wait Clark, wait! It is the official JLA phone, it could be an emergency" Lois pushes him off of her.

Clark sighs heavily, looks at her briefly with an apologetically plight and takes the phone

"Big Blue"

" _Good Evening Master Clark, this is Alfred I apologize for the night call"_ It was a male voice with a British accent at the other end unlike what he expected, Oliver's playful voice or Chloe's chirping tone.

Clark sits upright in bed. A tension filling his muscles as his eyes went sharp. "Alfred? Is something wrong with Bruce?"

"Define wrong" Whispers Lois as she presses speaker.

The British man's voice sounds steady as he says, " _Master Bruce's health is impeccable as always, thanks for asking Master Clark,_ " he pauses for a moment before adding, _"but, his peace of mind may not. Master Bruce and Lady Arielle had a fight... "he_ coughs lightly before amending, " _correction... are still fighting. I feel that your and Mrs. Lane-Kent's presence is necessary_."

Lois snatches the phone from Clark's hand at the mention of Bruce Wayne's wife, formerly an almost enemy of hers, now a sister from another mother, "What is wrong with Ari?"

 _"I think is preferable if you hear from them what the problem is Mrs. Lane-Kent..."_

"I told you to call me Lois, Alfred" Lois whines playfully but with a hint of worry.

He continues as if he had not heard her. Surely this is something that she had repeated more than once to the British man. _"…But, Mrs. Lane-Kent what I can tell you is that this has to do with Lady Arielle's condition._ "

"Is she ok" Clark asks concerned for both, his best friend and his wife. Lois mirrors his feeling as she takes his hands in her and squeezes it.

Alfred chuckles and adds, _"Oh, she is. She is actually glowing which I think is the problem"_

"What do you mean?" Clark says looking at Lois lit up face as if she has just won the lottery.

"Oh!" Is the only think that Lois utters, delighted for her friend and worried as well.

 _"Yes Mrs. Lane-Kent as you may have guess Lady Arielle is expecting"_

"Oh" Clark echoes his wife's previous words.

Lois jumps of the bed while Clark tells Alfred, "We will be there as soon as possible."

 _"Make that sooner Master Clark. I will hate to see the garden more trashed than it already is."_


End file.
